The Past
by carnataleys
Summary: "Maaf, Layla. Maaf." Layla, nama si gadis empunya rambut blonde yang dicepol tinggi dan asal-asalan, meniup poninya gusar. Memori itu datang menghantuinya lagi. Selalu. / KenxLayla. / Don't like don't read. Mind to read?


.:.

**Past** © Ryuuha Nana.

**Kaleido Star** © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato.

**Rated**: T for teens.

**Warning(s)**: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, typo(s), _plotless_.

**Don't like**? Don't read.

.:.

_London, England._

.

"Sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin dipesan, Nona?"

Suara seorang bartender yang terdengar cukup keras tidak lantas membuat lamunan gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya buyar. Gadis itu tetap bergeming, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tertumpu pada pahanya yang dibalut jeans hitam selagi kedua atensinya masih tertuju pada pemandangan di luar café yang didominasi warna putih gading di mana-mana sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Musim dingin.

Saat di mana semuanya berawal, begitu pula berakhir. Saat di mana ia bertemu untuk yang kali pertama, begitu pula berpisah untuk yang kali terakhir. Saat di mana untuk yang kali pertama ia menyukai musim dingin, musim yang umumnya banyak dihabiskan orang-orang untuk menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian dengan secangkir teh hangat di genggaman. Musim yang begitu dihindarinya sebelumnya. Yang terpenting, saat di mana ia baru menyadari bagaimana cerita hidupnya benar-benar dituliskan kala itu. Saat di mana cerita hidupnya kini tinggal memori belaka.

"Maaf, Nona?"

Dan dengan mendengar lontaran bartender itu padanya, gadis itu benar-benar tersadar dari lamunannya. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada sosok jangkung dengan seragam khas pelayan _café_ di depannya. Menaikkan sebelah alis samar, gadis itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan bertanya alih-alih menjawab. Oh, masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan, rupanya.

Tetapi si gadis tidak sebodoh itu, tentu saja. Harga dirinya jauh lebih besar, kau tahu. Menjawab, _"Eh? Kau bicara apa tadi?"_ hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh. Maka yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah berpikir, mencari kalimat apa saja yang sebisa mungkin jawabannya tepat dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh penanyanya barusan. Semenit, dua menit— si gadis masih memutar otak. Sampai akhirnya—

"Secangkir _matcha coffee_ dengan _whipped cream_ saja."

Oke, jangan katakan dia bodoh atau dungu, siapapun. Karena menurut logikanya begini_,_ tidak mungkin seorang bartender menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan makanan dan minuman, 'kan? Nggak masuk akal kalau seorang pelayan menanyakan nomor ponsel atau alamat rumahmu, kecuali kalau pelayan itu memang butuh obat atau yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, minta ditampar. Aha, beberapa orang mungkin saja benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang tertera di kalimat sebelumnya. Hm.

"Secangkir _matcha coffee_ dengan _whipped cream_. Mohon ditunggu lima menit untuk pesanannya. Jika butuh apa-apa, silakan panggil saya." ujar sang bartender seraya menunjukkan _id_-nya. Setelah dibalas dengan anggukan samar si gadis, sosok pemuda berumur tak lebih dari dua puluh lima itu pun berlalu.

_Bingo._

Dengan demikian, atensinya kembali ia fokuskan pada pemandangan di luar _café_ setelah tersenyum samar sebelumnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada memori tepat empat tahun yang lalu. Musim dingin di taman tak jauh dari lokasi _café_ tempatnya berada sekarang. Saat di mana memori itu terlukiskan.

"_Sudahlah, jangan sebegitu terkejutny__a. Memang kau kira aku ini hantu apa? Aku nggak peduli kita belum mengenal satu sama lain, yang penting, ayo ikut main! Sebelum tertangkap basah oleh ayahmu! Ayo!"_

Si gadis tersenyum. Tidak berlebihan, memang, tapi terlampau manis kalau kau tanya pendapatku.

"_Namamu siapa? Aku Ken. Ken Robbins. Ayo, kuantar pulang!"_

Lagi, ingatan demi ingatan berputar bagai angin puyuh di kepalanya. Sebuah memori yang tak seharusnya ia ingat-ingat. Sekeping memori yang harusnya ia kunci lalu kubur rapat-rapat. Memori yang—

"_Matcha coffee_ dengan_ whipped cream_-nya, Nona. Silakan menikmati."

—_great_. lamunannya buyar. Bartender itu datang lagi dan menghancurkan ketenangannya untuk yang kedua kali. Lalu berlalu tanpa dosa yang membuat tangan si gadis _gatal_ untuk mencakar wajahnya. Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya, tentu saja. Dia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak membuat keributan di sini. Lagi pula, mau tidak mau gadis itu harus mengakui kalau itu juga bukan salahnya, 'kan? Hmh.

Ingatannya kembali berputar, mendesak sang gadis untuk kembali _menyapanya_. Berputar-putar dan berhenti pada sebuah memori yang dituliskan tepat dua tahun lalu.

"_Maaf, Layla. Maaf."_

Layla, nama si gadis empunya rambut blonde yang dicepol tinggi dan asal-asalan, meniup poninya gusar. Memori itu datang menghantuinya lagi. Hampir setiap saat kala gadis itu memulai acara lamunannya. Selalu. Dan kini, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain duduk diam sampai seseorang menjemputnya dan membawanya ke tempat _ramai _dan _full of joy_ itu.

.

.

_"Karena semuanya sudah berakhir, tahu?"_

_._

_._

To Be Continued.

.:.

**A/N: **GYAHAHAHAH- ups. Duh, kesambet apaan ini tiba-tiba ngetik plotless kayak gini. Duh, duh. Maaf ya. Tapi serius, aku mau banget ngeramein fandom Kaleido Star kalau kalian nggak keberatan. Huwe, sepi sekali di sini ;w;

Uh-huh, udah ada yang bisa nebak ceritanya? Kayaknya bakal multichap atau bisa lebih kalau memungkinkan. So, ada mau kasih masukan? Atau flame? Tinggalkan di box review! I'd be glad to see that ;)

Well, fiksi pertama di fandom ini dan yoroshiku semua. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
